Yes I am Laces and No Dead Pool, This is My Story
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Laces meets Deadpool. Doctor Who, Batman, X-Men, Justice League, oh my! I was tired when i wrote this. Not for people under the age of 13


**When I'm tired, I write the most random stuff. please enjoy this and tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"BATMAN, LOOK OUT!" Laces exclaimed. She opened her eyes in a panic, only to see the smirks of her class mates and her teachers' cross expression. "Is something George Washington would never say in the Revolutionary war." she tried to recover.

"Laces, we're in Science class." he friend, Cookie, whispered.

"Oh, crap." Laces muttered, then stated, "And George Washington was good friends with Ben Franklin, and Ben Franklin Discovered electricity, which has something to do with science." she grinned.

"Ms. Laces, this is the fifth time I caught you sleeping in class." her teacher, Mr. Paulis, stated seriously.

"I wasn't sleeping." Laces stated defensively. Mr. Paulis raised an eyebrow.

"Then what were you doing?" he questioned. Laces paused for a moment, then said,

"I was dreaming. Totally different from sleeping." Mr. Paulis rolled his beady blue eyes and gave a girlish, almost teenager like sigh.

"Thanks to your Dreaming, you're failing this class." he stated. Laces hated how he was talking about her grade in front of everyone.

"No. thanks to your crappy teaching, I'm failing this class, along with everyone else." Mr. Paulis couldn't respond to that. Mostly because it was true. The bell rang, and she quickly ran out of the class.

"_Wow. You're such an idiot." _her common sense snickered.

"Shut up Olivia." she hissed. That's what she named her common sense. Not only did Olivia act as her common sense, but she also acted as her conscience and her inner thoughts.

"_Like you could make me." _Olivia laughed. It was was like these days when Laces wish she could beat the living crap out of Olivia, but of course she couldn't. The only way to block Olivia out was for her to listen to loud awesome music, so she pulled out her ipod and started listening to Savior by Rise Against. It was her song of the week, which would be always a different song that she would obsess over until she had it completely memorized and new every radio station it played on. Her friend Wings was the one who introduced her to the song. Thank God for Wings! How could she possibly have lived this long without knowing about the song!

The moment the song was over, she stopped in the hallway to stare at the guy she liked. He was hot. That's how she described him. Other people didn't see it, but she thought that he was the most hot actual person ever to live. Actual person being someone who wasn't a comic and/or cartoon character.

"Hey Laces." he grinned, waving to her.

"_Well don't just stand there like an idiot! He's talking to you! Talk back!" _Olivia screamed.

"Dick Grayson's real name is Richard!" she blurted. He nodded his head, and had a quizzative look on his face.

"Alright. Cool. See you in Improv club, alright?' he smiled, walking away.

"Yeah! Improv. On the spot acting. No props. After school. Always fun." she rambled.

"_Well that was… Terrible. Wow. Just… wow. That was bad beyond all belief. You didn't even say hi back to him. Why would he care about Nightwing? Are comics all you can think of. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" _Olivia yelled.

"You just love making me feel bad, don't cha. I really hate you." Laces muttered.

"_To be technical, I am you, so why do you hate yourself?" _Olivia questioned. Before she could retort, she collided with her friend Pat. She was a pyromaniac. However, she preferred the term "Fire Enthusiast."

"So…"

"Tenth Doctor." Laces stated.

"What?" Pat questioned.

"A lot of your questions can be answered with the statement "Tenth Doctor."" Laces explained.

"… Alright. So… OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT! Atomic screw driver! Bye!" Pat exclaimed, running off.

"If anyone dies, I'm not liable!" Laces exclaimed at Pat, receiving weird looks throughout the hallway.

"_You do realize that you'll go to jail some day because of that girl." _Olivia stated dryly.

"Not if I don't go to an insane asylum because I talk to you." Laces hissed.

"_Oh come on Laces, you love me." _Olivia smiled, full of herself. Laces simply put her ipod back on and started listening to Lincoln Park.

She was completely unaware of the man watching her through a pair of binoculars from across the street. His name was Wade Wilson. The Merc with a Mouth. Dead Pool.

"Wow she's hot. Bummer that she's only fifteen. Hmmm… only three more years."

"_You have a perverted mind." _his yellow box told him.

"And you're just realizing this now!" he laughed. "Besides. I just need to talk to her. If she so happens to find me attractive then it's a score." he shrugged. He then watched as she traveled to the cafeteria and buy a Taco.

"I like this girl."

**DUN DUN DUN...**


End file.
